Letting the Cat out of the Bag
by sherryls1969
Summary: As Lindsay prepares to head to Montana there are some people who don't know about Danny and Lindsay's marriage. Eventually, the cat is let out of the bag.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: The characters of CSI:NY do not belong to me. I am just borrowing them.

Summary: Eventually the cat is let out of the bag.

Danny Messer lays wrapped around his new wife, Lindsay Monroe Messer, his Montana. His left hand lying lightly on her heavily pregnant belly. He strokes the baby bump as he soaks in the smell and feel of this. He kisses the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"Linds," he says gently "Time to get up baby."

She groans "Five more minutes"

As much as Danny would love to continue to lay there with her he knows that she needs to get up and get ready. Her flight leaves JFK for Montana in just four hours to visit her parents at the ranch she grew up on.

"Montana, you have to get up or your gonna miss your flight and then your parents are gonna hate me, before they know that I'm your husband" he tells her as he continues to plant small kisses along her cheek and shoulder. Slowly, Lindsay opens her eyes and rolls over to look at her husband of 18 hours.

"Ok, Dan. I'm moving. "She leans over and places a very heated kiss on Danny's mouth. She breaks the kiss and gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to get her shower.

"Lindsay," Danny whines "what are you trying to do to me here?" He falls back on the bed and throws his arm over his eyes. As the water begins to flow in the shower Danny rises from his bed and pulls on a pair of jeans. He walks to the kitchen, fills the teapot with water and puts on the stove to heat for tea.

After about 20 minutes Lindsay walks out to the kitchen to see Danny leaning over the breakfast bar reading the paper. She walks up behind him and gives him a hug.

"Hey Dan, the bathroom is all yours." She tells him as she kisses his bare back. Danny turns to face Lindsay.

"Ok, thanks Linds. I started the water for tea. I also wanted to let you know that I called my parents and they are gonna meet us at the airport." He tells her. "I have to tell you, Montana, they don't know about the baby."

"Do they know about me at all?" She asks looking slightly worried.

"They know about my girlfriend, Montana." He says making her a cup of tea "but they don't know how serious we are."

"Ok, Danny. I just hope that they like me." She says.

"Lindsay, don't worry about it. They are gonna love you. My mother is going to be over the moon because of you. You are making her a grandmother for the first time and you have gotten me to settle down." He tells her as he puts down her tea and takes her in his arms and hugs her tightly to emphasis his point.

"Ok, I promise not to worry. But you need to go and get your shower." She tells her husband as she pushes him towards the bathroom.

Danny walks down the hall towards the bathroom. Lindsay watches him go and worries how he is going to do all by himself for the next few weeks. She is going to miss her husband, but she is also excited about going home to see her parents. Danny on the other hand will still be here with only work to keep him busy. She makes a decision and goes to her purse to get her cell phone. She goes thru her contacts and hits a very familiar number.

"Taylor." Comes her boss's voice from the other side.

"Morning Mac." She replies

"Morning Lindsay." He responds "What can I do for you this morning?"

"I was hoping that you could get the rest of the team and take Danny out to Sullivan's tonight after shift." She says before she continues "I'm worried about him being alone tonight and the rest of the team should be told about our wedding." She finishes.

"That is something I can easily do, assuming we don't have any major problems. Don't worry Lindsay we will keep an eye on Danny while you're gone. He is going to miss you, but he knows that you will be back in a few weeks." Mac tells her. "You take it easy and enjoy your trip. I will see you soon."

"Thanks Mac. I'll miss you guys, but I will look forward to seeing you soon." Lindsay answers and then she hangs up.

Danny then returns from the bathroom. He is clean and fully dressed.

"Hey babe, who were you talking to?" Danny asks as he walks up to her.

"I just called Mac to say goodbye and to tell everyone in the lab I'll see them when I get back from Montana." She tells him and plants an innocent kiss on his cheek.

"You ready to head out?" He asks her leaning his forward to hers.

"I guess so." She tells him.

An hour later Danny and Lindsay are sitting at a coffee shop in JFK airport waiting for Danny's parents. Lindsay is obviously nervous. She is about to meet her new in laws and they don't even know that they are going to be grandparents. She is tearing up a napkin into small pieces in her nervousness.

"Montana, it's ok. Please calm down it's not good for you or for the baby." Danny tells his wife putting his hands over hers to stop her from continuing her destruction of the paper napkin.

"I'm sorry Danny. I can't help it. What if your parents hate me?" she asks him.

"Linds, they will love you. And if by some chance they don't it will be their loss, because you are stuck with me." He tells her calming her down with a kiss. Just as they break the kiss they hear a woman's voice calling Danny's name.

"Danny, Danny." Ana Messer calls as she waves and walks toward her son, her husband Dale, following behind her. Danny stands up from the table and walks toward his parents. He greets first his mother and then his father with a hug.

"Mommy, Pop I'm glade you could make it." Danny tells them. "There is someone that I want you to meet." He leads them over to the table where Lindsay is still sitting.

"Mommy, Pop this is my wonderful, beautiful wife Lindsay" Danny says quickly.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Messer." Lindsay says starting to stand to shake there hands. At this point the elder Messers notice Lindsay's stomach. Ana Messer gives a little shriek and ignores her hand and gathers her into a hug.

"Oh my heavens. Welcome to the family hunny. And a baby this is wonderful. Isn't Dale." Ana says in one breath. She then turns her attention to her son and solidly slaps him on the arm.

"Daniel James Messer. Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" she asks her son in the voice that only a mother seems to be able to pull off with an adult child.

"Ma," he says stepping away from his mother. "It just never seemed to be the right time."

"The right time?" her voice raising dangerously "You're married with a baby very close to coming and you didn't have time to tell me." During the exchange between mother and son Dale Messer had moved to greet his new daughter in law. But now Lindsay thought she should come to husband's defense.

"Mrs. Messer, we only got married yesterday afternoon at the courthouse. The only witnesses were our bosses, Mac and Stella." She says calmly.

"Oh Lindsay, tell me how your pregnancy has been. Has Danny been helping you and keeping an eye on you." She asks as she moves to have Lindsay sit down and sit down herself.

"Dan, how about we go get something to drink for the ladies?" Dale Messer says to his son.

"Sure Pop, that sounds good. Linds, you want tea or hot chocolate?" he directs the question to his wife.

"Tea would be great Dan." She responds and then turns back to her mother in law.

"Mommy, what about you?" he asks the elder Mrs. Messer.

"Oh, could you get me a cup of coffee with cream and sugar." She tells her husband and son.

The two men walk away and toward the counter to get the drinks.

"Danny, are you happy?" his Dad asks him. Danny turns to look at his father with a smile

"Yeah Pop. I am happier than I can imagine I ever could be." He says honestly. "I am also so lucky that Lindsay puts up with me. I really screwed up about a year ago and I had to work hard for her to take me back. "

"Danny you being happy is the one thing as your father I have ever wanted for you and your brother. And Louie would be happy for you too." Dale says honestly. Danny gives his father a bit of smirk at the second part. "Ok, he would have given a whole rash of shit, but he would have been happy for you then."

Danny, Lindsay and his parents sit and talk for almost an hour before Lindsay needs to go to catch her flight. Both of her new in laws gives them both a hug.

"Lindsay, when you come home from visiting your parents you and I will go out shopping for the baby and get some lunch." Ana tells her hugging her.

"That sounds great Mrs. Messer." Lindsay says.

"Lindsay, your family now. It's either Ma or Ana please." She says smiling at the younger woman.

"Thank you Ana." She tells her and finally feels that Danny was right that his parents did like her.

A few minutes later Danny is waiting just outside the secure zone with Lindsay. They are hugging before Lindsay has to go thru towards the terminal.

"Montana, I am going to miss you more than I can say." He whispers into her hair.

"Me too, Danny. But I will be home sooner than you think. You will barely notice that I'm gone." She mutters into his chest.

"Never Montana, I'm gonna miss you the minute you and the baby walk away from me." He tells her trying hard not to cry. He leans back to look at her in the face. He leans down and kisses her passionately.

"You better get going, Linds. I don't want to let go, but I know you have to." He tells her.

"I love you Danny. I am going to miss you." She tells him as she kisses him on last time.

"I love you too, Linds. I will see you soon." He responds and lets her go. She heads toward the security check point. As she is in the line she looks back and smiles at him. Danny watches her go thru the line and down the terminal till he can no longer see her. He turns and heads out of the airport.


	2. Phone calls

A/N : Sorry this chapter is so short. I am still working on the rest of the team being told, but thought I would send this part along.

It was 4:30 in the afternoon and Danny Messer had just put the finishing touches on the crib he and Lindsay had picked out weeks ago for the baby. When he returned from watching his family walk down the terminal to the gate at the airport, he found that the crib would be delivered today. Danny sighs as he stands up and stretches his back.

"Ok, so this is ready for the baby." Danny says to himself as he packs up the tools he used to put together the crib. As he is putting the tools back into the closet and his cell phone rings. Thinking that it could be Lindsay he hurries to pick up the phone.

"Messer" he says pushing the accept button.

"Danny, how are you doing today?" comes the voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Stella, what's up?" he asks

"Just calling to check on you Danny. I'm also calling to tell you to come and meet us at Sullivan's at 6." She tells him.

"Stell, I'm not sure that I would be the best company tonight." He says trying to make excuses to not go out tonight.

"Danny, no excuses. Mac says the team is going out and that you are to be there. Besides he promised Lindsay that you wouldn't be home alone tonight." She responds.

"He promised Lindsay, huh?" he asks with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that's what he told me. So I will see you at 6 right." Stella says.

"Yeah, but if I'm gonna make it on time, I gotta go and get a shower." He tells her before he hangs up. Within 20 minutes Danny had already showered and had his jeans already on and was getting his shirt on when the phone rings again.

"Messer." He answers

"Hey babe." Comes the sweet voice that he is already missing.

"Montana, how are you?" he asks with a smile

"Fine, I miss you. "she continues "But I am so happy to see my parents and brother."

"I miss you too, but I am glad that you're happy. How did they take the news of our marriage?" he asks.

"Surprised, upset that they weren't there, but said as long as I'm happy and you treat me right they are fine." She tells him

"I hope you told them I plan to be the best husband possible." He tells her

"Yes Danny, I told them that." She responds.

"How was your flight? I expected a call from you earlier." He asks her.

"We had a delay in Chicago, so I didn't get in till two hours later than I expected." She explains.

"What did you do today?" she asks.

"I put the crib together today and I am going out with the team in about 45 minutes." He tells her.

"I'm glad you're going out tonight. I hate to think of you staying home by yourself." She replies.

"Speaking of which. I understand that you made Mac promise to get me out tonight." He says with a small laugh in his voice.

"Yeah, I did, but I never thought he would tell you about that. Are you mad at me?" she asks him.

"Nah, I could never be mad at you for worrying about me Babe. And just so you know it wasn't Mac who spilled the beans, it was Stella. Mac must have asked her to call me." He explains to her.

"I was just worried about you being home and sulking." She tells him.

"Montana, I don't sulk." He says a small frown on his face.

"Of course you don't cowboy, and you're not sulking or pouting or frowning right now." She says laughingly.

"Alright now so maybe I have a small frown on my face, but that is mostly because my entire family has gone and left me for several weeks." He tells her.

"Danny, I'm sorry. But I'll be home before you know it and your family is missing you too." She tells him

"Hey Montana, I didn't mean to upset you." He tells her almost frantically.

"I'm fine Danny; my hormones are just all over the place. But I better let you go or you'll be late to meet the team." She tells him sniffing. "I love you Danny. So, does the baby."

"I love both of you too. I guess I will talk to you again soon." He says to her.

"Hey Danny, don't forget to tell the team about our marriage. And tell them I said hi." Lindsay says.

"Sure thing babe." He says "Bye"

"Bye Danny" she says and then hangs up.

Danny hangs up the phone and finishes getting his shirt, shoes and socks on. When he is done he heads out on his motorcycle turning towards the teams favorite off hours spots.


	3. Telling the team

Danny turns his bike into the parking spot in front of Sullivan's bar. He turns off the bike and takes off his helmet. There were times in the past that he might have skipped wearing the helmet, but now he won't take the risk. He needs to stay safe and healthy for his wife and baby. His wife, the phrase still makes him smile. How he lucked out to have someone as wonderful as Lindsay Monroe agree to not only date him and give him a second chance after he screwed up so bad last year, but also agree to marry him and have his baby. Danny stuffs his hands into the pockets of his well broken in leather jacket. He walks over to the front of the door and opens it and holds it for a young couple exiting the building. They give him a quick thanks and head down the street hand in hand. The sight of the happy young couple makes him miss his Montana even more.

"It is going to be a long few weeks." Danny says to himself and walks into the bar. He spots his friends and heads toward them. Stella sees him heading over and waves him over to them.

"Hey Danny, I thought we were gonna have to send out a search party for you soon." Stella tells him giving him a hug of greeting.

"Hey Stell, I'm not that late." He says "Lindsay called before I left."

"Come on and sit down." She leads him over to the table. Don pours him a glass of beer from the pitcher sitting on the table.

"Messer man, you look like shit." Flack tells him "You'd think Linds, has been gone more than a few hours." He continues.

"Flack," Mac says from Danny's right "leave him alone." Stella, who is sitting on Danny's left hands him a box.

"Here Danny a little something for you." She tells him. Danny takes the box and opens it. Inside the box is a frame with a picture of him and Lindsay from the day before. Danny's face lights up as he looks at the only picture from his city hall wedding to the love of his life.

"Stella thanks. It's the only picture we have." He tells her.

"Danny, are you gonna show the rest of us what you have there?" Hawkes asks from across the table. He is sitting between Sid and Adam with Jess next to Adam and Don between Jess and Stella. Danny turns the picture frame toward his friends that are sitting across the table from him. It shows Danny and Lindsay with their arms around each other, Lindsay with a bouquet of white roses in her hand. As they team looks at the picture Sid takes notice to Danny's left hand.

"Well, congratulations Danny." Sid tells him. Adam looks at the picture and then at Sid and back towards Danny.

"Did you and Lindsay get married?" he asks looking confused.

"Yeah Adam, I would guess that between the picture and the ring on his left hand I would say that went and got married." Hawkes tells him.

"Danny, congratulations. I am so glad that you and Lindsay got it together." He says and puts his fist out to his friend sitting across from him. Through out the entire conversation Don Flack looks completely stunned. Suddenly, a smile graces his face as he begins to laugh.

"Danno, I can't believe it you actually got married. Whatever happened to the guy who once told his boss that he would never fall in love or get married?" Don says as he continues to laugh. Jessica Angell turns toward him and slaps him at the same time as Stella does the same thing. Danny seems unfazed by his best friend's comments and answers them honestly.

"That guy met the most amazing woman in a tiger's cage. Someone who could put up with his crap and put him in his place. Someone who knows when to push and when to back off. I can't believe that I am have been lucky enough to meet such a woman." Just as he finishes his little speech his phone rings. Grabbing it out of his pocket, Danny checks the caller Id and sees it says "Lindsay". He quickly hits the accept button on his phone.

"Hey Babe." He answers a smile gracing his face. Their friends watch the change in the young CSI. They no longer see the player Danny Messer used to be.

"Yeah, I just told them. And Stella gave us a picture of us from yesterday." He continues. Don puts his hand out to Danny, showing him he wants the phone.

"Hey Montana, Flack wants the phone hold on, Ok." He then hands the phone over to Don.

"Linds, I can't believe you actually married this big lug." He tells her. "yeah I'm happy for you guys. If anyone deserves to be happy it's you two. I will see you when you get home." He finishes. Don then hands the phone to Jess. Over the next 5 minutes Danny's phone gets passed from team member to team member. Each giving Lindsay their congratulations. The phone eventually makes it's way back to Danny.

"Hey sweetheart. I miss you and I will talk to you later." He tells her "Yeah, I miss you too. Take care of yourself and the baby. I will see you soon. Love you." Danny ends the call. He has a big grin on his face as his looks up at his friends.

"Lindsay, wanted to make sure I didn't blow off coming tonight, and that I passed on our news. She says it feels good to have all our family know about our marriage." He tells them. "We told my folks this morning at the airport and Lindsay told her folks and brother when she got to Montana. That just left the lab family." He finishes.

"I can't believe you got married without telling anyone." Sheldon tells Danny.

"I did tell two people. Mac and Stella helped me pull it together and were our witnesses. That's how Stell, got the picture from yesterday. Hell, Lindsay didn't even know what we were going to the courthouse for. I told her we were going to meet a couple of my friends there. Which we did." Danny stops and takes a sip of his beer. "It took me a little bit to convince Lindsay that we belong together. But she finally agreed that we make sense and married me."

The team spends the next two hours laughing and sharing time together. Finally after they had all had a good laugh and eaten they started heading out there separate ways. Jess and Don were the last two to leave.

"Well Jess, you gonna head home or you coming to my place?" he asks her.

"I may just have to join you at your place. Stranger things have been known to happen, hell Messer is married with a kid on the way." She says laughing slightly.

"Yeah" Don says with a sad smile.

"Donnie, what's wrong?" she asks stopping walking and touching his arm.

"I was just thinking what Aidan would have to say about all this. They were tight when they worked together. I think she would have really liked Monroe or I guess she is Messer now, too." He says thinking of their fallen friend.

Jess smiles up at him and tells him.

"You're right. Aidan would have liked Lindsay and she would be so happy for them. Come on let's get out of here. Tomorrow is another day."

The end.


End file.
